Bad Blood
by flamingflight
Summary: 'Never marry a Saiyan, they'll just break your heart.' That was the ultimate rule. Now, the Son and Briefs/Vegeta fmaily can fix the mistakes they made in breaking it.
1. Bad Blood One

Bad Blood

Chapter 1, Chichi's Mistake

Author's Notes: My, oh my oh my. I wrote a DBZ fic. *Crowd: No duh* :p. I'm sorry but I just recently got addicted to DBZ and I'm just going crazy with it. I mean, I have been reading fanfics like who knows what and I must say, this addiction is driving me nuts. So, I thought I might as well make something productive of it while it's still in me. There lies the birth of this oh so wonderful fic. :) You'll have to excuse me if I'm not all that good with it seeing as how I'm just now getting into DBZ. Well now, enjoy and e-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. Oh yeah, and I'm saying that Pan can turn into a Super Saiyan in this fic (I'm not sure if she does in GT).

Disclaimers: Oh boy. I have no idea who DBZ belongs to. Akira...Toriy-...Just keep in mind that I don't own it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ox King sat at his table, picking at the wood in his chair absently. Things had really become boring after Chichi left and got married. Before his daughter's birth, the Ox King had been strong and adventurous, traveling and defeating others in his youth. His whole life was ahead of him...but then he met a woman...Chichi's mother. One with long, black hair like the night sky and round, really dark brown eyes that were almost black. He had taken one glance at her and fallen in love. They got married and a year later, Chichi was born...and his wife had died. He had to settle down to raise his spunky daughter, but never in his life did the Ox King regret it. He remembered times when it was just him and Chichi, fighting and practicing...but those times were over, she had married Goku and have kids and grandkids of her own.

Suddenly, a thump was heard and the Ox King turned his head up abruptly to see a figure standing a few yards away at one side of the table. The Ox King watched in shock as the figure approached him with a grim look on his face. It was a look of a man disappointed with his heir...a look of a man who had just seen his boy lose in a fight.

When the figure stood only a few feet from where the Ox King sat, he stopped.

"You broke the rules, Ox boy," the figure said coldly, his black eyes glittering like wet stones.

The Ox King's large form shook as he backed up against his chair and looked at the figure in fear.

"F-father," he stammered, "I-...I-..."

Bending down until he was nose level with his son-in-law, the figure spoke in a harsh, yet level tone, "You broke the rules and you made my grand-daughter weak, Ox boy. You broke up the beautiful Chichirin bloodline, but worst of all...oh, oh worst of all." At this point the man's eyes glinted with extreme hatred and fury. The Ox King had to prevent himself from physically convulsing at the fear he felt.

"Oh worst of it all," the man said, his voice a hiss, "You married her to a Saiyan!"

The Ox King felt his stomach flip over and he had to restrain from throwing up his breakfast. The figure in front of him leaned back and the man's face was implacable, but his eyes glittered dangerously.

"You tainted the Chichirin line, the most honorable line, with Saiyan blood, you fool. Do you know how you have shamed us? Do you know what damage this could do to our line? You don't, do you? Well...it's not entirely too late..." at this the figure smiled and that scared the Ox King more then his anger ever could.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the King asked his ancestor...his supposedly *dead* ancestor...

"I mean, Ox boy," the figure said, his grin so wide that his teeth glinted, "that the Chichirin line can still be salvaged. How? You just wait and see." At this the figure grinned once more before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. The Ox King sat at his table...his head in his hands...wondering how he will explain to his daughter that she will have to pay for his mistake...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goten! You get in here and clean up this kitchen!" the black-haired woman yelled out. When she received no answer, she sighed then proceeded to fill a bucket with soap and water. Guess she might as clean it herself. The woman would have been considered beautiful once...maybe even beautiful now...if one looked really close. The blood which was supposed to keep her young for ages and ages failed to stop the work that stress did to her features. Her beautiful, black hair was pulled back and reached her shoulders while her dark, black eyes failed to shine like they used to. 

With a splash, Chichi banged the bucket onto the kitchen floor and bent down. Grabbing a rag, she dipped it into the soapy water and proceeded to clean the mess her 20- something-year-old son left behind. Her husband was off somewhere training with Vegeta and ever since Gohan got married, she rarely saw him anymore. *Gohan...* at that thought, her scowl turned into a rare smile that only a mother could have for her child. How fast he had grown up and how smart he had become! Yes, Chichi was very proud of her oldest son... very, very proud indeed. Then there was Goten...at this the woman sighed...she really had spoiled that boy. She couldn't help it though...he looked so much like his father and she never could say no to Goku.

"Chichi," she heard a voice whisper behind her. Jumping up, the woman's eyes narrowed as she scanned the room. You could never be too careful.

"Who's there?" she asked, her expression hard.

The air in front of her rippled for a second and a figure materialized. He had dark, black hair that was cut short with a rat-tail at the end. From where she stood, he looked barely over the age of 15, younger then even her grand-daughter. But Chichi was still nervous...because the glint in his dark, black eyes told her things she didn't want to know...and they were too familiar by half.

"Ah..." the boy's eyes glinted as a smile spread it's way across his face, "...little Chichi. My, how you have grown...with a family of your own too."

The black-haired woman started to back up as her hands shook.

"Wh-what do you want? If you touch me, my husband and sons will kill you," she stated, but the boy didn't even seem faze.

"Oh yes, the Saiyans," he said the word 'Saiyans' as though it was a loathed curse, "Don't worry for me, my dear, they won't be able to hurt me. Now, you're going to have to come with me."

"Wha-" Chichi started but a wind blew by...strong and rough...and it seized her by the throat. The last thing she remembered was the sound of her own throat screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhhh!!!" Gohan jumped up at the sound of his daughter's high-pitched scream near-by. Feeling her ki rise up drastically, he threw his glasses and the book he was reading down onto the table and flew out of the house. Videl turned around in surprise as she felt a whoosh behind her, making her short hair blow. Gohan had just been sitting in the living room reading while she tried to find something to eat in the kitchen...but he was gone. *Hmmm, wonder what could have been the matter?* she wondered. Still, she couldn't stop the queasy feeling growing in her stomach. 

Pan stared in horror at the floating figure in front of her then at a lock of hair that had fallen from her bandanna to her face...a lock of black hair. What had happened? One minute she was flying over towards Trunks house and the next she was stopped by that guy (whom she suspected was younger then herself). What had really shocked her beyond anything was that she felt *nothing* from the guy. No ki, no anything. It was as if he was...dead? No, he couldn't be dead, because her Grampa Goku had been dead a few times and even then there was life in him. This man...*boy*...was beyond death. The boy had smiled this grin that made the young woman's blood run cold.

"Son Pan?" he had asked her and when she narrowed her eyes at him and answered in the affirmative, his grin just got wider.

"What do you want?" she had asked him and he answered slyly, "Nothing." She didn't trust him for a second and her doubts proved to be true when in the next minute, she felt a blast go through her front. Pan flew back a couple of yards before she physically stopped herself and wiped the blood from a corner of her mouth. 

She had turned to the boy in absolute shock and all he could say was, "It was necessary to do that, you know. You Saiyans tend to prefer violence to anything else."

Her anger had caused her to fire up and the minute she felt the hot energy of becoming a Super Saiyan flow through her was the minute she felt it leave. 

"What? Why can't I-" she asked, mostly to herself as she pulled a lock of hair and stared at it's ebony color.

The boy frowned for a second in consideration.

"I thought you'd have more sense the do that, Pan...but then again, you are still young and you have been influenced."

Now, as she faced off the figure with anger and shock in her eyes, she felt a familiar ki approaching. *Oh, geez, no! Dad!* but true enough, when Pan turned her head to the left she saw her father flying towards her. True, she saw her father fight and train all the time but it was still a surprise to see him without his perfect glasses and clam demeanor. His hair was a blazing gold and his eyes told her he felt her ki rise. The boy turned his head also and at the corner of her eyes, Pan could see his smile return.

"Ah, here comes the demi-Saiyan now. It's just one big family reunion, isn't it?" before the girl could ask him what he meant by that, the oldest Son son had arrived.

"Pan, are you al-?" but his words were cut off and Pan saw her father open and close his mouth without speaking. His ki dropped drastically and his bright hair had turned back to it's usual black. 

"Now, that's better," the boy said 

With a snarl on both father and daughter's face, they attacked at the boy but they just went right past him. Pan and Gohan turned to each other in surprise before turning to the boy again.

"Done?" he asked, "My turn."

A spring of needles shot from no where and continued on relentlessly as Gohan and Pan dodged. Finally, one landed and hit Pan in the arm and when she cried out in pain, Gohan, distracted, was hit also. They both started to fall but disappeared before reaching the ground.

"A Saiyan's greatest weakness and strongest asset...?" the figure mumbled absently to himself, "...his need to fight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mom! I'm hungry! What's there to eat?" the man in his early twenties shouted at the top of his lungs as he bounded downstairs. The house seemed oddly empty and quiet, lacking his mother's soothing humming and rhythmic cleaning. His mother always seemed to have this...*presence*...in her home. It was as if she was saying it was *her* house, just by being in it. Yet now...that presence was lacking.

"Mom?" the cute Son boy asked quizzically, with a slight worried tinge in his voice as he entered the kitchen. A bucket of soap water and wet rag was on the floor but his mother's form was nowhere to be found. 

"Mom? Where are you? I'm hungry." Where was his mother? Usually, she was at the house 24/7 and if she went anywhere she would have told him or left a note. Where was his mom?

"Aw, little Saiyan boy lost his mommy," Goten whipped his head around to stare at a little boy younger then him stand in the room. 

His eyes narrowed slightly as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Your grandfather," the figure said before a thin, barely visible needle inserted itself into Goten's neck. His world became darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichi's eyes started to open as she felt something jab her in the ribs, sending jolts of pain through her body. Once she was fully conscious, she groaned at the aching pain in her head and ribs. Goku's wife heard some more groans somewhere near her and using her arms, she pushed her body forward. She seemed to be in a large dining room of some kind with a large chandelier over the table. Now, why does that look so familiar? Racking her brain, Chichi tried to remember where she had seen this before. The woman's thoughts were interrupted when she heard some more growls beside her. Turning her head, Chichi's black eyes fell on her two groaning sons and unconscious grand-daughter.

"Gohan! Goten!" she screeched in horror. The two guys just groaned louder and clutched their heads at the high-pitched sound.

"Mom, please. Be quiet," Goten begged and his brother joined in, "Yeah, I feel like my head's being split open."

"My poor-" the woman started to scream again but seeing them flinch, she whispered, "...boys. Are you okay?" It was at that moment that Gohan noticed the younger girl laying unconscious beside him. His eyes widened as he picked her up and started to shake her. The other two family members watched in worry.

"Pan!" Gohan cried, his headache forgotten, "Panny baby, wake up!"

She didn't wake up.

Gohan started to panic, his daughter was entirely to pale for a quarter-Saiyan. He continued to shake her and yell but still Gohan's daughter would not awaken.

After awhile a deep voice broke out, "Leave her be. She is fine."

All conscious parties turned their heads toward the direction of the sound. There the figure sat, at the head of the long dining room table. His dark, black eyes twinkled dangerously at them and a cold smile made it's way across his young face.

"So the Saiyan family finally notices me," the figure said. Gohan's face contorted in anger as he jumped up and his ki level started to rise. 

"What..." the young man's eyes started to faintly turn a soft, but deadly baby blue.

"Did..." the plates on the table started to shake and clatter slightly.

"You..." a great gust of wind entered from nowhere and blew around him.

"Do..." the clothes on his body started to blow this way and that as the tiny hairs on his hairs stood up.

"To..." Chichi gasped as she covered her eyes and nose with an arm, to block out the dust.

"My..." the muscles on Gohan's body started to grow.

"Daugh-..." and finally...his hair started to become rigid and gold.

"-ter!" at the exact moment that Gohan's hair turned entirely golden, he screamed out in pain and collapsed. The wind that had entered the room left as abruptly as it had entered and the plates dropped, stopping their clatter.

Chichi ran over to her second son who was on the floor, clutching the needle on his neck in pain. The small, very small, needled was glowing a bright gold and seemed to be sending jolts of pain through the struggling Gohan. Goten ran over and started to scream for his brother to wake up, then he tried to pull the needle out but even that seemed to just cause the other boy more pain since it won't budge.

Chichi stared hard at the needle in Gohan's neck before she remembered...she remembered where she had seen that type of needle...remembered why this room seemed so familiar. This was her old dining room...in the castle she and her father had lived in after the previous castle burned down. It just seemed so different because...it was cleaner...more bright and expensive-looking. When she and her father lived here, the castle had been pretty much plain and livable. And the needle...she remembered where she saw the needle from now...

"Gohan! Gohan! Stop struggling! Calm your ki! Now! Calm your ki!" Chichi shouted as she tried to stop her son's struggle. It seemed as though he heard her for Gohan dropped his ki level and the needle stopped to glow it's gold.

"Bravo, Chichi, bravo!" the figure shouted out and then asked, "Now, how do you know to do that, might I ask?"

Scowling, the woman stood up with her arms crossed and spat out, "My mother used those. She said that it used someone's ki and energy against them to keep them human. She also told me that no one could use the needles but those in the family line...so...who are you?"

Chichi's two sons watched the man smirk as a sort of glee took him.

"I knew that Saiyan of husband of yours could not hide even that shining brillance. You were always a gifted child, Chichi," the figure said.

"I repeat, who are you?" the woman asked, her eyes hard. Her protective instincts was up and she would do anything to defend her sons and grand-daughter against this stranger.

"Family, my little Chichi, family."

Her blood boiling to the infamous Chichi fury, the woman growled out angrily as she stalked over to the figure, "Don't toy with me! Who are you and why did you take my family here?!"

"Family, Chichi? Isn't somebody missing?" the figure asked, not even batting an eye at the intimidating woman standing before him. Her eyes clouding with confusion, Chichi looked back and wondered who was missing. Her two sons and granddaughter was here. The only ones missing were Videl and her father.

"Or is he absent so much, it doesn't even feel different when he's not here?" the figure questioned again and Chichi realized what he meant. Goku!

Whipping her head around furiously, Chichi's fiery eyes turned stormy with doubt. She was afraid that she understood where the conversation was going. 

"Who are you?" the young woman, who aged far beyond her years, rasped out.

Gohan watched as the young boy's eyes softened and his smile turn wistful...almost sincere.

Placing a hand on the taller woman's shoulder, the boy stood up and said softly, "I am your mother's father, Chichi."

"Grampa Kyrit? But you're...dead!" 

The boy gave a mocking smile, "I think your husbnad has proven more then enough times that death is not the end."

"Grampa?" Goten squealed in shock as he stared at the young boy.

"Why are you here?" Chichi asked, her eyes hardening again. Yet, she still could not keep her heart from melting at the sight of the boy that looked so much like her mother.

Gesturing towards the chairs near him, the boy said, "Have a seat, my dear. You too, Gohan. Goten. Have a seat and I'll explain."

Gohan and Goten eyed their mother in question and after a second, Chichi sighed and nodded. They walked over and took seats opposite Chichi, to the right of the boy.

"Now," the boy began, "It is a truth Universally acknowledged that Saiyans make the worst partners in life."

"What?!" Gohan and Goten shouted as they jumped up.

Glaring at them coldly, the boy said, "Sit down and I will continue." Surprisingly, both boys backed down from the cold warning. Besides, they were hungry and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Now, as I was saying, Saiyans make the worst mates, spouse, whatever you want to call it. This is because they are cold, ruthless creatures whose main love and objective in life is to fight. The reason that Saiyans make such horrible mates is the fact that they can never place anything above their fighting...and they can never stay still. They are wandering creatures who are never satisfied...either with their appetite or with their lives. Also, most Saiyans are dumb, ignorant creatures that fail to use more then a tiny piece of their brain.

"Now, my line...Chichi's line of blood...is Chichirin. Whether it is admitted or not, the Chichirin line *is* royalty. It is a very proud, wonderful race. For years and years, we have been the ones to protect the Earthlings from the other planets. The Chichirin line is also pure and diverse. It allows Chichirin descendents to marry nearly every creature and race. Mostly we prefer humans, but any race will be fine. It keeps our gene pool clean and a new power ever now and then wouldn't hurt. But there was something...one absolute rule that must never be broken..." at this the figure's eyes glazed over with frost.

"Never marry a Saiyan," he said, "That is the absolute law of our race. The Chichirin race is one of culture, intelligence and emotions. Our power relies on that. The Saiyan race is one of ignorance, violence and a true lack of feeling."

Gohan looked to his mother, "But mom-"

"Your mother," Kyrit interrupted, "was kept in the dark about this law, although by no fault of her own. She did not know that Goku was a Saiyan when she married him and when she did, her father (my son-in-law) chose to keep the law to himself."

Chichi sat immobile, her usual temper strangely absent as she fully digested the information just thrown at her. Finally, she asked the question that plagued all their minds.

"What is there to do now? It's done. Goku *is* my husband. I mean, I even have a grand-daughter!" Chichi exclaimed.

Gohan suppressed a shiver as he saw Kyrit smile again.

"Nothing is irreparable, Chichi. We will first, make sure your...Saiyan children... will not marry another Saiyan-"

"Then I won't have to be here!" Gohan said, jumping up, "I've already married a human." Quickly, his eyes scanned towards the door. If only he could get out of here then would be able to find some way to take that needle out of his neck and find his father. He still wasn't sure why he was here in the first place. What did this guy have against Saiyans?

"Because, Gohan, you have both Chichirin and Saiyan blood in you but your Saiyan blood is more dominant. Your mother took the right step in forcing your education, but that is not enough. Although, I do believe that out of the others, you are the one with more Chichirin blood then Saiyan, we still need to bring out your better side. You are a Prince, Gohan...I want you to start acting like one," Kyrit said calmly, but then Goten's ever oblivious voice shouted out, "What about me?"

Kyrit looked in disgust at the boy so obviously Saiyan. Even though it wasn't as bad as when he was a kid, Goten still held a magnificent resemblence to the worst Saiyan of them all...Goku.

"That brings me to my next point..." said the figure as he waved his hand slightly and a pamphlet appeared. He pushed the pamphlet towards Chichi and Goten and Gohan ran over to look over her shoulder.

Looking at the large picture on the front of a battle Arena, Chichi read, "The Universal Marital Contest. Huh?"

"Just keep reading," Kyrit said.

Grumbling, Chichi did so, "The 125th Universal Marital Contest has been set for December 1st. Everyone must register on the day before the settings and placements begin. Please check out the chart on p.4 to specify your placement color. This will save a lot of time...blah blah blah...what is this?"

Kyrit pointed to Chichi, "Your way out of your marriage and..." he pointed to Gohan, "Your way to find a suitable marriage candidate."

"What?!" all three Sons shouted as they slammed their fists on the table.

"I already have a husband, what makes you think I woul-"

"I am not getting married! I'm too young to get-"

"My mom is already married to my dad! You can't just-"

"-married! And especially not to some alien-"

"-d even want to marry anyone else! I mean so what if-"

"-tell her to-"

"Enough!" Kyrit jumped up also, his eyes flashing in the famous Chichirin temper, "You may refuse now but believe me, by the time the tournament comes, you'll all be more then willing to do what I ask you to do. Now, if you want to eat and get some sleep, then follow me."

When he saw Gohan look at his own daughter, Kyrit said, his voice softened somewhat, "Gohan, leave Pan. I'll have the servants send her up to her room. A Princess needs her rest, after all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, we don't know anything besides the fact that whoever it was took Chichi, Gohan, Pan and Goten, right?" Bulma asked the group, but only Goku nodded his head in the affirmative. He had gone home and found that someone had took his family away with only Videl as a witness. He went to the only family he had besides Chichi, Gohan, Pan and Goten. Bulma Briefs. Now, the Z warriors, sat around a table in Bulma's house to figure out who would want to take Goku's family, why and how they were going to get them back.

"I still don't understand how anyone could kidnap *both* Gohan and Goten. They're two of the best warrriors on Earth. Shoot, they're two of the best anywhere!" Krillen shouted in confusion.

"Maybe there's someone stronger out there," his wife said dryly and that made everyone stop. They did not want another Cell or Majin Buu on their hands.

All this while Vegeta had remained bored, but at the sound of that, an excited glimmer entered his eyes. 

"Now, before we do anything we need to decide on why someone would want to kidnap Gohan, Goten, Pan *and* Chichi," Bulma stated.

Yamcha thought for while before saying, "Maybe because someone wanted to hold some hostages over Goku's head. He is the strongest fighter, after all, and maybe they wanted some insurance he would...I don't know, lose or something."

Goku's eyes became visibly more intense then before, but Bulma said sensibly, "No, because anyone smart enough to think of that plan would know that it would be stupid to take so many strong hostages. Whoever did this had another purpose in mind. For some strange reason, I get the feeling Goku is not a major pivot in this. Let's see... what does Chichi, Pan, Gohan and Goten all have in common that doesn't involve Goku.?"

"They all have black hair."

"They all know about the Saiyan race."

"They're all related to Goku." *AN: The crowd thanks Oolong for stating the obvious*

"They all know about the Saiyan fights."

"They all are related to Gohan." *AN: crowd thanks Oolong once again for stating the obvious*

"They all can fight."

They're all related to Goten." *AN: crowd thanks Oolong for the third time and tell him to shut up*

"They all have the Son last name."

"They're all related to Chichi." *AN: crowd starts to simmer but then...*

"That's it!" Bulma shouted as she jumped up.

"What?" Goku asked.

Bulma's blue eyes glittered as she said, "They're all related to Chichi. I don't know how I know, but this has something to do with Chichi's family. It's a gut feeling and I never back down from them. My gut feelings are always right. Maybe if we-oh geez. Oh wait!"

At this Bulma's eyes widened considerably and she ran from the room. Everyone sat in silence as three seconds later, she zoomed back in with some sort of device in her hand. It looked like the tracking device she had used before to find the Dragonballs.

"What's that?" Krillen as he tried to look over her shoulder.

Shooting him a bright smile, the blue-haired scientist answered, "This, Krillen, is going to help us find Goku's family."

Bulma started to ramble on as she fumbled with the swithes on the side, "A couple months ago, Chichi asked me to make something for her that could track Saiyan blood so she would know where to find her husband and sons in case they decide to leave again without telling her. Seeing as how there are so few Saiyans left on the face of this planet, we'll find Gohan, Goten and Pan simple. I'm also pretty sure Chichi will be with them. There!"

While the others watched the screen blink and beep, Vegita watched his wife. Her face was flushed and her eyes were twinkling in that way they always did when she invented or fixed something. The Saiyan Prince turned his head away...he really shouldn't smile in front of these weaklings.

"There they are!" Bulma shouted pointing to three flickering dots on the screen, "we'll just follow the trail." 

When she saw Goku start to run out the house, Bulma grabbed his arm and said, "Goku, you can't fly there by yourself. I'm going with you and we'll take my hovercar. *AN: Is that what it's called?*"

"But it'll take longer!" Goku protested.

"Which will give us more time to think of a plan. Whoever did this is very powerful if they managed to capture all three Saiyans at the same time...and admit it Goku, your wife is one tough girl. Now, just let me go pack," Bulma said.

"I'm coming too!" Krillen and Yamucha piped up and it was obvious Oolong and Master Roshi was going to invite themselves along.

"Guess that means I'll be coming too," 18 said.

"Okay, that's great! We need all the help we can get. So-" but the blue-haired woman was interrupted by her up-until-now silent son, "I'm coming too." It was not a question, but a simple statement. Bulma looked at Trunks eyes and felt her mother instincts kick in.

"Oh Trunks-" she started to say, but he just gave an abrupt, "I'm fine." before walking out of the house. The blue-haired woman sighed...she had a feeling that Goten wasn't the only one Trunks was worried about.

"Can I come to? I want to make sure Goten's okay," Marron said in her sweet, polite way and Bulma agreed.

"I'm coming too!" Bra said, jumping up. Nobody needed to ask if Videl was coming along, it was pretty obvious she would since her husband was the one kidnapped.

"Fine, now everyone go get packed and we'll meet back here in an hour," Trunks mother commanded as she headed upstairs. She'll have to get the big hovercar. *AN: Geez, what are those things called?!*

An hour later, everyone waited in the front yard of the large Capsule home as Bulma drove the car over. 

Stopping, Bulma shouted, "Okay, everyone get in! We have a family to save!" Everyone hopped in except Vegeta.

Turning to her husband, Bulma started her instructions, "Okay, Vegeta, try not to ruin my house before I get back, okay? And at least make an effort not to destroy the gravity room, but if you do, just leave it alone until I get back. There's enough food in the fridge to last a person two lifetimes...but you'll have to go shopping tomorrow. If you don't want to then just ask my mom to. About the laundry, try...to...Vegeta, why are you smiling?"

The Saiyan Prince was shooting her one of his sardonic, amused smirks.

"Because woman," he said as he jumped into the large car, "I'm coming along too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Bad Blood Two

Bad Blood 

Chapter 2, There's just somethin' about Chichi

Author's Notes: *starts singing* There's just somethin' about Chichi! There's just somethin' about Goku! There's just somethin' about those two! Yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah... *stops singing and bows* :) Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Ahh! *pulls shower curtain closed* Have you no decency? :)

*Real* Disclaimer: *sings* DB, DBZ, DBGT does not belong to me! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't make me stop loving him, you know," the woman said. The dark-haired beauty was laying on the bed that she hadn't seen for so long. Her old room had been redone and instead of being the way, she remember it...it had transformed into something glamorous and grand. The woman hated it.

The boy in the shadows of the doorway stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, I know that. Better than anyone else, I know you're devotion to that husband of yours," the boy replied, his voice no longer commanding but soft. Chichi sat up and stared at him silently, trying to detect any hint of remorse.

"What? Can't even bring yourself to say his name?"  
Kyrit sat down next to Chichi at the edge of the bed.

Sighing, he looked up at the portrait of the little girl over the fireplace. It was a magnificent painting of a child of six, her long black hair flowing over her cape.

"I don't want to make this difficult for you, Chichi. I have watched you grow up and you have no idea how much it pained me to watch you marry that Saiyan and throw your life away. You had so much potential, Chichi...so much potential to be something great." Somewhere in the mother's heart, she felt a compassion to the sad boy beside her. She had raised enough boys to know when they were truly hurting.

Putting a soft hand on the kid's shoulder, the woman used her soft voice. 

"Just let us go, grandpa," she said quietly. "It's too late for anything to be done. Let the past be the past." The boy stayed quiet, his dark eyes staring intently at the picture on the wall. Finally, he stood up, his decision made.

"One day you'll thank me for this, Chichi," he said regretfully.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give you back four decades of your life, Chichi," he replied smoothing out her hair.

"Wh-what? I don't understand," she said. Her voice was not angry or passionate...just calm...just sleepy.

"You will, grand-daughter," Kyrit said, "You will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me out of here! Let me out! Let me out!" were the screeches coming from a certain room in the castle. So said screeches were coming from a young part Saiyan girl by the name of Pan. She was pounding on the wood doors as though that might actually get somebody to release her. Her uncle laid on t he couch staring at the ceiling.

"Pipe down, will you? They're not going to let us out no matter how many ear drums you destroy," Goten said in annoyance. Pan turned around furiously.

"I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing! This is so stupid, I-argh!" Pan screamed as she clutched the needle in her neck. Gohan ran over from where he had been standing.

"Calm down Pan-chan!" he exclaimed and with great effort, Pan did as she was told. She plopped down on the couch beside her uncle and grumbled. When she had woken up in this room, her father and uncle had filled her in on all the details. This was ludicrous! Three of Earth's most powerful fighters held captive by one little boy who claims to be their relative.

"What I wonder is, why isn't mom locked in with us?" Goten questioned and the other two just shrugged. It was curious.

"You don't think he's planning to do something to her?" the youngest Son boy asked as he sat up.

Now, Gohan was looking panicked too.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty adamant about that whole hate-Saiyan thing-"

"What's he got against us Saiyans anyway? Calling us all those names and insultin' us like that. He was really laying it into dad too," Goten said angrily.

The three stayed silent for awhile in thought. Contrary to what Kyrit thought, Saiyans did think.

"That guy can't possibly be serious about putting us in that marriage contest thing-"

"I don't know, Pan-chan, he was really serious about it," Gohan stated.

"Yeah, but what can he do, dad? Grandma Chichi's been married for years and years already. She's not exactly in her youth, you know. She'll fight it all the way, tooth and nail. You just don't give up all those years of marriage just 'cause your pop says so. He can't do anything if she doesn't agree."

Goten laid back down on the couch and put his arms behind his head.

"Not to say anything, Pan," he told his niece. "But I have a feeling he'll find a way around it."

Just then the door opened and a strange man entered and bowed.

"His majesty requests the two Princes and the Princess's presence at dinner," he stated. The three Saiyans looked at each other before shrugging and following the man out. Food is food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an odd sight to see a blue-haired woman on the side of the road kicking a hovercar. It was an even odder sight to see the group of people that got out of the car. Nevertheless, that was what Yurn saw through her diner window. Shaking her head, she turned back to the customer she had been speaking with.

Bulma gave a scream as she kicked at the car once more.

"Stupid hunk of junk!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Careful Bulma, you really shouldn't talk about Vegeta that way," Krillen joked. Luckily, the Saiyan Prince failed to hear this. At the motor's failure, he had jumped out of the vehicle and walked off. 

"Hey everybody,, why don't we go get something to eat," Videl suggested, inclining her head at the diner. They all nodded and followed her except for Bulma and Trunks.

Yurn looked up just in time to see the crowd of people entered. She pasted on a smile and walked over to them. 

As they sat down in a booth, Marron asked her friend, "Hey Bra, what's with your brother?"

The girl just shrugged and gave a flip of her hair.

"I don't know. He's probably strung over his _girlfriend _getting kidnapped," she replied haughtily. 

"Aw, c'mon, I know Goten and Trunks are close but they aren't *that* close, Bra," Marron disputed.

"I wasn't talking about Goten, Marron," the Briefs girl said before a slow smile broke over her face. Marron's eyes widened as what Bra said dawned on her. Suddenly, the two girls broke out laughing.

"Does she know?" Marron asked.

"Nope," Bra answered. 

At that moment, by the counter, Goku was gulfing down plates and plates of food to the waitress's amazement. He turned around and offered a plate of food to Videl who was sitting by the counter also but she declined.

Videl gave a sigh.

"I hope Pan and Gohan are going to be all right," she said.

"Oh don't worry, Videl," Goku said through mumbles of food. "Gohan's going to protect them all."

"How can you eat at a time like this, Son-san?" Videl asked. "Most of your family just got kidnapped!"

Goku shrugged.

"Need strength to fight," was all he said. How could anyone refute that logic?

Outside, Bulma had her head under the hood of the vehicle as her son watched on. Every now and then mutterings of curses would float through the air. The sun was beating down her back and there were lives to be saved. However, this rescue mission was being delayed by her _stupid_ car! In anger, Bulma put out her hand and grabbed at some wires. Suddenly, a rumble was heard and the engine started up again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed and turned to her son.

"Trunks, go get your father. We are up and rolling again!"

Yep, Bulma Briefs was still the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three Saiyans hesitantly entered the dining room with the large chandelier. They felt slightly awkward in the elegant surroundings.

"Have a seat, children," Kyrit, who was sitting at the head of the table, said as he gestured to the seats near him. The three warily sat down where they were told. Gohan and Goten to Kyrit's left and Pan to his right. Kyrit suddenly wrinkled his nose.

"Make sure I tell Ban to show you to the washrooms when we finish," he said. "You need to be clean before your training, after all?"

"Training?" Pan questioned uncertainly.

"Of course. A change is due and the ceremony is coming up fast. The castle is going to go through renovations and so are you three. You're going to be put t rough the different Arts, all except fighting that is," explained Kyrit.

This time Gohan was the one to speak up.

He stood up and asked, "What makes you think we'll agree to this or to the marriage contest at all?" 

Kyrit smiled and the needle in Gohan started to glow. He gave a groan before sitting down.

"That's why. You each have needles in you that can only be removed by me. Surely, you must know by now that you can not possibly fight with that needle inside you. Would you be willing to live the rest of your lives without ever fighting again?"

At that, the three Son children paled and grabbed their chairs. Never to fight again? Suddenly, it was becoming hard to breathe. Kyrit had hit them where it hurt most.

"Now, all I'm asking is for you to undergo these trainings and join the ceremony. After that, I solemnly swear to remove the needles and never bother you again. A Chichiran never breaks his word. You can trust me. All I want is for my grandchildren to know what it's like on the _other_ side. A side without violence. Consider it at least."

The three sat quietly for awhile before nodding. What other choice did they have?

Kyrit grinned and announced, "Now! Let's eat, shall we? Although I need no food, I am sure you are all very hungry." He clapped and some servants entered with the food.

"Wait! Where's mom?" Goten protested. The grin on Kyrit's face became more predatory.

"Of course, how could I forget my dear grand-daughter?" he said before calling to Ban, "Go get the Princess, please." The servant nodded before leaving. A prickly feeling was slowly making it's way up the three Sons' spine. Something was going to happen and they knew it. They waited as the food was placed in front of them. After a few minutes, the door opened again and all heads turned that way.

They could not have possibly anticipated what they saw.

Ban entered and behind him came a girl. The girl wore a bikini-like suit with a long cape behind her. She had long, black hair behind her and the most beautiful face. The girl was around sixteen or seventeen.

There was no doubt the girl was Chichi.

She gave a large smile before running over and sitting plopping down in the seat between Pan and Kyrit.

"My dear children," Kyrit said with immense satisfaction. "Meet your mother forty years before."

"Before what?" Goten asked.

"Before she met Goku for the second time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MOM?!" Gohan and Goten shrieked. Chichi grimaced.

"You don't need to yell. Hey," she peered closer at Goten. "who are you?"

"Mom?" Goten asked fearfully.

Chichi's brow scrunched up.

"You know, you look like this boy I knew once," she said. "His name was Goku and he helped my dad put out the fire in our old castle. He was nice. Wow...you look amazingly like him. Who are you?"

"G-goten. I'm your son," he told her. Chichi laughed.

"Son? Don't be stupid. I'm too young to have a son, nevertheless one as old as you!" she told him. 

"But grandma, he's-" Pan started but Gohan stopped her with a shake of his head. The Saiyan boy turned steely eyes to his grandfather. There was nothing they could do at this point but go along.

"And who are you two?" Chichi turned to Gohan and Pan now.

"I'm Gohan, this is my daughter, Pan," Gohan clamly said, taking care not to mention their last names. 

"They're visiting relatives, Chichi," Kyrit clarified.

"Great," the young girl smiled and greeted. "I'm Chichi. Will you be staying long?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Kyrit put in, "They'll be staying for the marriage contest, Chichi." The girl nodded and turned to Pan who seemed the nearest to her age.

"You know," she said. "I can see how we're related. You all look sort of like me. Dad always told me we didn't have any family left but-"

"We're from your mom's side," Pan choked out.

"Oh," was the reply. 

"Well, let's eat!" Kyrit commanded. Everyone did so.

Chichi watched with wide eyes as the three others practically inhale their food.

"Wow..." she murmured. "That's amazing."

"What is, m-umph, Chichi?" Goten started to say but with the kick under the table he received from Gohan, changed.

"You guys eating. I'd hate to be the one to have to cook for you three."

Gohan started to choke suddenly and when asked why, couldn't answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan wandered through the hallways of the Palace a few days later. She had taken the lessons that Kyrit required of her every day and so was allowed to roam. _'It's not as though you can escape'_ he had laughed. The Saiyan girl bristled up at the memory of that mocking voice. Feeling a prickling pain, Pan took a deep breath and calmed down. It wasn't any good to get angry. That wouldn't help, it would only make things worse for her. Scowling, the girl settled down on a bench in the garden when she heard humming.

Looking up, Pan saw Chichi spinning around the garden. The energetic teenager grinned and plotted herself in front of Pan.

"Hi!" she greeted ecstatically.

"Hi Chichi," Pan wearily said before sighing. It was hard to remember the lively young woman in front of her had once been her stern grandmother. It just didn't seem right and every day she remembered a little bit less about her grandmother. Not a lot...but enough. It was starting to unnerve her. Surely, Kyrit couldn't just change so many lives so easily. 

"What are you doing?" Chichi asked as she plopped herself on the bench beside Pan.

"Nothing. Just thinking," Pan answered with a weak smile. She wasn't much of a conversationalist when it came to human teenage girls. 

"Oh. Did you have your lessons yet?" the Chichirin girl questioned. 

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah, but it was really boring. All this stuff about Art and music and culture. Nothing about fighting-"

Pan turned surprised and interested eyes to the younger girl.

"You like fighting, Chichi?" she said.

Chichi's smile got shy.

"A little. Mostly I just want to fight so I can...I can beat Goku."

Chichi blushed and turned away. Pan's eyebrows scrunched up. Boy, was her grandmother different when she was younger. Pan could find very little of the tough Saiyan wife that beat her husband with pans. There was still hope though. She said herself she didn't like the lessons that-

Wait!

A light bulb turned on in Pan's mind. Of course! How could she have possibly missed it!

"Chichi," she said, turning to the other girl and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Do you see this needle in my neck?"

Chichi nodded.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Of course," Chichi laughed. "My mom used to use them and grandpa Kyrit uses them."

Pan's eyes were intense when she asked Chichi the next question.

"Do _you_ know how to use them, Chichi?"

"No," the girl mumbled. Pan's shoulders drooped at the word. "My mom never got a chance to teach me before she died and grandpa Kyrit said I can't learn until I get older." Chichi looked at her friend's drooping shoulders and a thought came to her.

"Of course, they could be in the ancient texts grandpa always makes me clean," she suggested slowly.

"Really?" Pan had perked up.

"Too bad I don't know how to read the ancient texts. I'm learning but it's so hard," Chichi moaned.

Pan gave up hope at that point.

By this time, she was well aware of Chichi's bad study habits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten flicked a pen and it hit the back of his older brother's neck. Gohan turned around in his seat.

"What?" he asked Goten.

"This is so boring. I can't take any more of this or my brain is going to melot into mush and seep out of my ears," Goten whined.

Gohan laughed.

"It's not so bad. This guy that's teaching us isn't half as bad as mom used to be. Besides, this stuff they didn't teach us in school."

Goten just pouted and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, well, I'm a fighter. That's so much easier than books. Give me a dozen evil fighters any day."

Gohan laughed again, but this time it was more forced.

He just hoped his father would get here soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
